


His caretaker

by Zhalia



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Cute, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Love, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, ambulance, found this somewhere on pinterest, just cute, lmao im a fucking teenager, not even worthy of fluff, oh my god Eugene is so hot, shouldn't be drooling over cartoon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Eugene found himself in the strangest situation ever: he was helping the chefs of Corona's castle with the preparation of a meal.Simply put: he failed.





	His caretaker

Even the lost princess of Corona was in a state of full surprise combined with a bit of impressed when she saw her boyfriend and ex-thief actually helping the chefs in the castle's kitchen. It was too good to be true, everyone admitted that quietly, careful not to hurt or in any way insult the soon-to-be new king of Corona.  
Eugene himself didn't really remember how he ended up in this situation. He figured he must've lost a bet to the lady-in-waiting of the castle, and also Rapunzel's best friend, Cassandra. But oh well, here he was, nearly five in the afternoon and he was helping Corona's best chefs out with stirring the soup for tonights ever so important dinner. Rapunzel couldn't stop talking about it, "It's tonight exactly ten years ago since little Pascal came to the tower!" He could almost mimic her exact movements, having it seen so often. He smiled, just thinking of Rapunzel made him happy.

She's brought so much colour to his life and actually gave him a meaning to live and make the best out of it.

Yet here he was, stirring in some red-coloured, probably tomato flavoured soup, for her dinner. He sighed deeply, not even _trying_ to remember how he really ended up here.

"Need a help, young man?" One of the female chefs asked, noticing how he didn't move any part of his body in the last five minutes, "Oh, no-" Eugene turned to look at her, "-I'm fine, don't worry. Do you have any more work for me?" _please say no, please say no_ , he thought to himself, but of course, with a deadline that's getting everyone to feel immensely stressed about, there's always more work to do.

"Yes, actually," the black-haired woman walked another kitchen counter, one with a big, thick wooden cutting board on it. "I have some vegetables that need to be cut, start with the tomatoes, and then I have some onions. Would you be able to do that, my dear?" She asked nicely, almost making him feel bad. He couldn't turn her down - not like he had anything else to do in this castle - so he simply nodded and took a tomato in his left hand, and a small knife in his other. "Let's do this."

After merely three chopped tomatoes, Eugene managed to drop the tomato whilst cutting the fourth one. In one swift movement, he cut in his own pointer finger, not deep, as it didn't hurt nearly as much as that time Rapunzel hit his oh-so-beautiful face with the famous frying pan, but it still bled everywhere.

Out of nowhere, a beautiful singing voice he'd recognise from miles away approached.

"Wheeee oooo wheeee oooo wheeee oooo"

Eugene turned around, facing the love of his life, pretending to be an ambulance. She made a complete fool of herself, but she didn't seem to care. At all.

"Blondie?" Eugene managed to bring out.

Rapunzel didn't speak a word and simply took Eugene's injured finger, put a bandage on the wound, kissed the bandage softly, and turned back again.

"wheeee oooo wheeee oooo wheeee ooo" Was to be heard for another few seconds.

No one knew what just happened, nor if it actually even did.

The patient noticed how everyone stared at the door Rapunzel was last seen in, he managed to find some words and spoke: "Hey everyone, get back to work."

Eugene himself turned back to his counter as well, but couldn't find any motivation to keep on working. He looked at his bandage, smiled lovingly and excused himself. He had to find his doctor, and thank her.

Properly.


End file.
